Harry Potter and the Red Coin of Power
by Veldina666
Summary: right now I don't know what to put for this summary.


Harry Potter walked to the car from the train station. He already missed his friends and Hogwarts. His guardians were already yelling at him. As they approached the car Harry saw someone in the car but could not figure out who it was. Then suddenly he realized it was Dudley and he was skinny like him. Harry stared in shock. His guardians pushed him into the car and hopped in themselves. Suddenly Harry had a premonition and buckled his seatbelt. So did Dudley. They sped away towards home. Right then as they were speeding along a cop came up behind them. The dursleys tried to make a run for it.

Then next thing Harry knew they had crashed. The car had bits of blood in it now. When he looked next to him, he saw, much to Harry's disappointment, a bewildered Dudley. But in the front there was a different story.

Petunia who had been driving was only unconscious and bleeding but would be alright. However she was in no condition to watch over Harry this summer. Vernon however was not as lucky His neck was flapping around like Nearly Headless Nick's. Blood was coming out in streams. He was dead

Harry could not help but feel glad. He had not lost control and caused the accident and was not responsible in any way. And the best thing was Vernon and Petunia could not watch over him this summer. However Dudley was still alive.

The policeman had called for an ambulance and then approached the car. He saw that there were 2 boys in the backseat and they seemed to be ok. One was hugging the other who looked like he had a scar on his head. The one with no scar was crying.

They got out of the car and the policeman dragged out the parents. They both had to go to the hospital. The ambulance arrived and they took the parents away leaving the officer and the 2 boys.

Suddenly Harry remembered Hedwig! He dashed to the back of the car, which by some miracle was still intact and he lifted the trunk to back to find his trunk and Hedwig. He heaved the trunk out and found the cage empty. But he remembered Hedwig had been sent away with a letter.

By this time the Police officer was wondering what was going on. They were told to get into the car with him and they did with the trunk between them. They were headed towards a home for people with no parents. Harry realized this might be the best summer of his life.

During the drive to where ever it was they were going Harry and Dudley were quiet. They felt kind of awkward.

After a few minutes the officer asked what are our names? Dudley was quiet so Harry answered I am Harry and that is Dudley. Um... where are we going?

well since your parents are... They are not my parents Harry said suddenly cutting him off. They are my uncle and aunt. They are Dudleys parents. And I... at this point he glanced at Dudley and stopped. er what I mean to say is I dont know... just very confused

ok said the officer. well as your guardians are dead I am taking you to an orphanage. When your aunt gets better you can go back home but till then the only place we have for you is an orphanage. In fact here we are now.

Harry looked out to see the 5th most wonderful thing he ever saw. It was this great big mansion. It was just magnificent. Words cant describe this house.

The officer opened the doors and Harry took his trunk and together with Dudley they walked up to the door. The police officer knocked on the front door and the door was opened. The officer said wait here and went in and whispered something to the person inside and then turned around and left.

The door opened the rest of the way and a strangely familiar voice said come in. Harry went in with Dudley going first. And when he saw who it was his mouth dropped down in shock.

Harry walked in side to see Seamus standing there. OMG you to? asked Seamus. Huh said Harry what do you mean me to? Well Dean, and neville are here also. And the 3 of us are here for the same reason. Our parents got into an accident. Now they are here and I have a feeling you are here for the same reason right?

Harry looked in disbelief. this is freaky he said. Yeah well it must mean something said Seamus. Unfortunately the 3 of us were just about to leave. See our stuff is already packed. Oh well then bye see you at school. The 3 boys left leaving Dudley and Harry alone.

Well that was weird thought Harry... Suddenly he heard someone next to him muttering a spell and Harry lost all recollection of what just happened.

So Harry and Dudley went up the stairs following a lady. They came to the bedroom that was to be Dudleys and Dudley put his stuff in it. Then they went to Harrys and Harry put his stuff in. Still no sign of Hedwig thought Harry at that moment.

Finally the lady introduced herself. Hi my name is ottomingo bagman. Now if you will kindly follow me downstairs we can go eat supper.

So the 3 of them went downstairs to find a nice big table where 11 other kids were sitting. Harry and Dudley sat down next to Harry and were introduced to the other boys.

So they followed ottomingo down the steps and came to a table with 12 seats. Tala could you bring over 2 more chairs¿ We have 2 new people joining us.

A girl wholooked to be Harrys age got up and left the room. She came back 5 minutes later with 2 more chairs. She put them at the table.

Now then go ahead sit. Harry and Dudley sat down. Now I believe introductions are in order. Everyone that is Harry, ottomingo pointed and everyone looked. A few gaped at the scar, and that is Dudley, she pointed again.

Harry and Dudley that is Tala, the girl that got the chairs stood up. This is Alanna a girl stood up. Thats Farin, she stood up. Yeah and um you can meet the rest later. Lets eat!

The food was brought out. Just then an owl flew in and landed in front of Harry. er um Harry grabbed the owl and left the room.

Harry ran up the stair to his room. He shut his door. He the went to his bed sat down and took the letter from the owl. The owl then left through the window.

Harry looked at the envelope. It had a bright red MOM on the front of it. Harry opened the envelope and slowly unfolded the letter. Harry read the letter to himself and did a happy dance. What luck he thought to himself.

Just then Dudley walked in and glanced from harrys happy expression to the letter and back. Then before Harry could stop him Dudley picked up the letter and read it.

Dear Mr H Potter

we would like to inform you that due to recent happenings the ministry of magic has decided to let students do what was never allowed before. For this summer you may use all the magic you want. You may use it on anybody you want whenever you want. You may even use it on muggles. This is due to the fact that we want students to use as much magic as possible.

sincerely albus dumbledore

Dudley looked horrified. uh oh he thought to himself. Then harry spoke up dont worry dudley I might take a little payback but nothing to bad. Now lets go back downstairs.

So they left the room and walked downstairs. At the bottom of the steps was a girl with red hair that reminded harry of ron. She said her name was stephanie weasley.

Harry stared in shock. y y your a weasley? he stuttered.

well yeah I am! whats it to you?

oh nothing much just that... um do you know who your parents are? no I dont really know them that much. Well I can take you to them.

WHAT? are you serious OMG please take me to them please! ok ok hang on let me write my friend ron weasley a letter.

so Harry went back upstairs. He then sat down and was about to write a letter when he decided nah better to just surprise them. Besides Hedwig is not back yet. Suddenly he heard a tap at the window.

Harry looked out and there was an owl. Though it was not hedwig. Harry opened the window using magic. And proceeded to take the letter. But the owl just scratched him and flew out of his reach.

The owl flew to the door showing it wanted to get out of the room so Harry opened the door. The owl flew downstairs. Harry following close behind.

Finally the owl stopped in the dining room circled the table a few times then dived. The kids at the table all screamed and ducked for cover. The owl came to rest in front of Dudley.

Dudley looked at it in shock and horror. H H Harry I believe you got a letter. Said Dudley. No I did not it wont let me take the letter off. said Harry. I think its for you. So Dudley took off the letter and the owl flew off.

On the letter there was the Hogwarts crest. Harry stard in shock. It was addressed to Dudley Dursley. Dudley also stared in awe at the letter. Finally Dudley, with shaking hands, opened the letter and pulled out a single sheet of paper.

Dear Mr. Dursley

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. It seems that your name was taken off the list by a great power and we must have overlooked it. Therefore you had not recieved a letter previously. You will be starting as a fifth year student. Your list of supplies that you need will be sent to you at a later time.

sincerely Albus Dumbledore

Dudley looked into the envelope and saw one last piece of paper. He pulled it out. The piece of paper was a permission slip to visit hogsmeade.

Dudley was frozen in awe and shock and disbelief. How could he be a wizard? He had never shown the slighest sign of magic!

Dudley slowly got over the shock and the feeling was replaced with a feeling of mischief. Imagine what my parents would say! thought Dudley. I must show them!

Dudley told Harry his plan and Harry agreed. Together they packed their stuff and went downstairs. They told Ottomingo they were leaving and probably wont come back. Luckily she agreed to let them go. Then Harry reStudented stephanie. Hang on Dudley Harry said just one minute.

Harry walked upstairs and somehow found where stephanies room was. She was holding a letter like Dudleys. Harry spoke to her. Its time. Pack your stuff and we shall go to the Weasleys house.

She packed her stuff and came down with Harry. Dudley said Harry we have a stop to make first. Dudley nodded and the 3 of them left the foster home. 


End file.
